1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a treatment system which applies energy to a living tissue while the living tissue is held, a treatment device, and a treatment method for a living tissue by use of energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known various treatment devices for use methods such as an open type which extracts a tissue and the like from one's body to perform a treatment outside the body and a laparoscopic type which is inserted into an abdominal cavity (the body) through an abdominal wall to perform a treatment.
For example, EP1 372 505 B1 discloses an electro-surgical instrument reducing thermal spread. A mechanical barrier made of a compliant material is disposed around electrodes of an end effecter of the electro-surgical instrument. The barrier inhibits radiation of heat and diffusion of vapor from the surfaces of the electrodes. Therefore, the electro-surgical instrument can reduce the thermal spread to a living tissue around a living tissue which is a treatment target.